Ignition
by nefariousCelestiality
Summary: "Then I went numb. Where in the world did you go?" - It's not over yet, it never is. Sora has one last world to save.
1. Prologue

_If each star was a world, how many stars would I have to sort through to find the centre of _my _world?_

Sora had been staring at the sky all night, tracking the stars. Billions of hearts igniting each little world; he liked the idea of it. He always had.  
>But, it had never crossed his mind which star lit his little island. What star… could possibly be bright enough to light his entire world? He didn't really think about it, well, he hadn't until recently. Then, in the vague and shadowed distance, he saw a spark.<p>

"I will… follow her… into the dark." He stepped forward and extended a hand out to the sky.


	2. No Walls To Save You

_It started feeling cold._

_Then I went numb. Where in the worl_d did_ you go?_

* * *

><p>Sora could feel the warm of the sun beating down on his chest, oozing through the thin layers of material. It felt nice though, to be out on the beach again. It felt like it had been too long since he'd been here, just enjoying the time he had to spare.<br>"Mmm." He stirred, rolling onto his stomach and resting his head on his forearms. "This is nice…"  
>He could feel something was different though. Something didn't sit quite… <em>right<em>. The brunette, rather gingerly, sat up and glanced about his surroundings. Nothing seemed wrong. Nothing seemed out of place, but… he was sure, so very sure, that something wasn't quite right.  
>'<em>Maybe I'm wrong… I'm just overreacting; nothing could be so bad as to… remind me of <em>this_ feeling._' He tossed his head back and stared at the sky. The day felt darker already. Sora huffed and pressed his palms to the ground and pushed himself up, wobbling onto sleep-heavy legs. His eyes scanned over each feature of his wonderful island, each bank of sand, each plank of wood, each tree… the list could have gone on for hours, he could have stood there for hours, he thought, and surveyed his home.  
>"I am home." He reminded himself. "<em>She<em> is never far. _He_ is with me. I have nothing… to worry about…" The last sentence felt a little forced, a little strangled when it escaped his lips and he wasn't sure as to why it came out like that. His hands balled into fists. '_Home. I am home._'  
>He began to walk forward, straight over the board walk and into the hidden place, where he sat and just breathed. The scribbles on the walls made it feel safe, the memories left there made it feel warm; this was what home really felt like. This little cave was… home to him.<p>

"I feel restless." The normally happy-go-lucky teen struggled for a moment, swaying with his mind, thoughts trailing through like an uneasy breeze. He got up slowly, looking around the room once more before turning and walking back out, inhaling the sweet, salty air. "What… is wrong with me…?" He put his hands to his face and forced a rigid smile. "Smile, Sora, smile! Nothing bad is happening! You're home, you're safe!"  
>But, such nagging feelings never did leave him easily.<p>

"Sora!"

There.

He heard her voice and turned.

"Sor~a~"

He smiled. "Kairi."  
>She waved at him, frantically, warmly, urgently with the brightest smile on her face. He understood how hearts could light a world simply because her smile could light up a room. Hell, it could probably even make <em>Riku's<em> day.  
>"Hey! What's with that sour look? With all the lazing about you've been doing, I thought you'd be a whole lot more happy!"<br>She teased him a lot. Oh, and she smiled a lot too.  
>He stood up and began to rush towards her, unbeknownst to his, the ground was melting away behind him to sheer drops of darkness.<br>"Sora! Come on, Riku's waiting for us!" She was just as bright, just as happy. Kairi turned and began to run.  
>Sora let out a quiet laugh himself, the feeling of nervousness growing in his chest. He wasn't expecting this kind of a feeling to come back. He thought he'd played his part, finished his role here. But this feeling said otherwise. It daunted him, hung over his head that perhaps his job remained unfinished, that after all, this wasn't enough.<p>

Kairi crested the top of the hill of his beloved island and stopped, looking below.  
>"Riku!" There was a laugh in her voice and she took off, her laughter ringing in the air behind her.<br>Sora grinned.  
>He stepped to head down the hill towards his friends and suddenly, the world fell away from him, sinking beneath his feet and collapsing. He fell forward, tumbling and grasping for everything, anything. He had to get back. Sora had to get back to Riku and Kairi. He had done this before and he'd wound up too far away from them. Not again… Not again<p>

_Keep the memories close. You might just lose them._

The voice was like a memory, echoing in the back of his mind. He couldn't breathe, the darkness felt choking him. Such a familiar feeling. He wondered where it came from, who that voice was, the memory it represented.  
>He tried to ask it something, like who it was, or where it came from.<p>

_Where are you going?  
><em>  
>He didn't know, he couldn't answer him, the words were choked in his lungs and he clawed at the walls. Light, he needed light. He needed something bright to save him. Keyblade.<br>He needed his keyblade. His lips parted but no sound came out, all noise lost to the darkness.  
>Who was this…? A familiar feeling, an echo of a former self?<br>And after all this time he thought it had been the end of it. But the King… What about all those promises he'd made to the King? He, once again, tried to grip something, anything.

_You're falling, you know. No walls to save you._

Sora didn't need walls to save him. He reached up and out, and felt the heat and the weight in his hand. A keyblade; bright even in the darkest moment. A powerful light shone from it and overwhelmed his vision. He hit something, a pane of glass and felt it shatter beneath him.  
>Each shard melted into fragmented white light, fragmented worlds disjointed from one and other.<br>"Riku! Kairi!" His voice resonated and echoed back. Was that hope reflected back at him?

And then, it went dark.

_Good to see you're strong at heart._


End file.
